


What? Manor of Beasts

by Moofable



Category: Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Look man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moofable/pseuds/Moofable





	What? Manor of Beasts

“Welcome to Crosston-upon-Avon!” your cousin, Lady Isabelle, greats you. Surely you have never before seen such a dog-faced woman, but her smile is warm and you are grateful for the familiar face.

“Is the manor’s decor to your liking? Or would you prefer something more Sporty? Or Cute? I can do Cute!” she continues.

“No, this is fine,” you say, barely sparing the decor a second glance.

“Maybe I should introduce you to the staff? Mr. Nook has big balls!”

“Wait, what?” Suddenly you aren't sure what you are even doing here.

“Sorry! I mean he is a shrewd negotiator! He is in charge of procurement! But maybe you would rather meet some villagers first?”

“Yes! Villagers! That sounds normal. Let's do that!”

“Great!” Isabelle says. “You might want to get them a fruit basket first!”

“Oh. Okay, so I pick that up from the kitchen or do I talk to that Mr. Nook fellow?”

“No, silly! You shake trees!”

“I … shake … trees?”

“Yep! But watch out for the bees! And you might want to catch some bugs while you're out.”


End file.
